The Fog Thickens
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: It was the day the Investigation Team said goodbye to Yuu Narukami for the second time, a year after the original murder case in Inaba. Naoto is keeping up her normal life the best she can... Her and Kanji are even dating behind her grandfathers back. But then she winds up in the Velvet room and meets Theodore. Then Yuu comes back to Inaba. Can She fight through the fog?
1. Chapter 1

This is my recollection of the events that toke place these past few months. A lot happened during this time, but the beginning of it all was with call to my mobile phone, from someone who died many years ago.

It was the last day of Golden Week. The Investigation Team was once again at Yasogami station to see someone off for the second time, our leader, Yuu Narukami. It was for the second time we stood on this platform with Dojima-san, a detective for the local police department. As for the people in the Investigation Team, one of us was missing. I didn't realize it for a few moments, but Kanji Tatsumi wasn't there. I decided not to mention anything, and then I saw Yuu-Senpai's grey eyes grow sad.

"Where is Kanji-kun?" He finally asked. I felt as if the world crashed down on me at that statement. Nobody could answer him either. Yuu-senpai handed me an envelope. The next thing I knew… he was gone, leaving to go back to Tokyo. Dojima-san was first to leave when he left, slowly everybody left, leaving me alone on the platform, with the sealed envelope in my hands. I lost track of the time as I stood there. AT some point I looked at the time on my mobile phone.

"18:30," I said to myself, "Wasn't it at 19:00 that his train was supposed to pull in? And wasn't it supposed to leave at 19:30" I stared quietly at my cell.

"Unless…" It hit me, "Was that the wrong train?" My ringtone went off. The quiet Heartbeat, Heartbreak playing as I answered. This wasn't the call that would surprise me.

"Nao-chan," It was my grandfather.

"Hello grandfather," I said.

"Why aren't you home yet?" He asked, "It's been two hours since you walked your friends to the station… isn't his train gone by now?"

"What does the time on the clock at home say?" I asked.

"21:30," My Grandfather answered, "Why Nao-chan?" I looked at the sky. The sun was almost gone into the sea of hills.

"I'm sorry Grandfather, I'm going to be home a little later," I said. I hung up and put my phone in my pocket along with the envelope. I decided to walk to Tatsumi Fabrics; Kanji's home. I walked into the store to see his mother quietly sitting her normal spot.

"Excuse me," I said, "Tatsumi-san?"

"Oh, Shirogane-kun," His mom said, "Here to see Kanji?"

"That's correct actually," I said, "Is he home?"

"He's in the living room upstairs, go on ahead," Kanji's mom said. I nodded and toke my shoes before heading into the living room. Kanji was asleep with his head on the table. His blonde hair was a mess. The black muscle shirt he wore was all wrinkled. His black coat was on the ground next to him and he had on blue jeans. I looked there wall clock. It read 21:31. I woke Kanji up.

"Kanji-un," I said, shaking him, "Kanji-kun wake up," He slowly opened his grey eyes.

"What? Naoto?" Kanji asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you weren't there to say goodbye to Senpai," I said. He looked at his cell phone.

"But his train doesn't pull in till 19:00," he said, "It's only 13:18."

"His train left 2 hours ago," I said, "is every digital clock in this town wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked.

"My phone is 3 hours off," I muttered.

"3 hours?" Kanji looked at the wall clock.

"What the?! Damn, I did miss it!" He stood up.

"Yes you did Kanji," I said

"I'm gonna have to call Senpai and say sorry now…." Kanji said

"Yes you do," I said.

"Shouldn't you head home Naoto-chan?" Kanji asked.

"I need to check on something first…" I said, "I'll see you at school."

"Okay… bye," Kanji said as I left. I saw Rise outside of Marukyu. She looked up at me with her brown eyes. Her reddish-brown hair was in pigtails. She was wearing the orange shirt, white turtleneck, white pants and black shoes.

"Oh, Naoto-kun," She said, "What are you doing in the shopping district?"

"I wanted to talk to Kanji-kun." I said.

"About missing the time to meet up?" Rise asked, "I was actually planning on doing that after I helped close up, but it seems you beat me to the punch."

"Can I ask you what time your phone says?" I asked.

"Umm… okay," She toke out her phone, "15:17, why?"

"My phone's off to," I said quietly, "And so is Kanji-kun's."

"You mean the clock on it?" Rise said.

"Yes," I said.

"What does your say by now?" Rise asked. I toke out my phone.

"18:45."

"The phones are so far off!" Rise yelped, "But why is the question, aren't I right?"

"Yeah," I said straighten the rim to my hat.

"Anyway, you should go home Naoto-kun," She said, "See ya tomorrow."

"See you later," I said. I walked home to the apartment building my grandfather and I live in. It had 4 floors; each floor had 18 apartments, except the fourth floor that had only 9. The outside of the building was normally an obvious yellow color, but it looked grey in the moonlight. All but three or four of the windows had lights off or Curtains on. I could see clearly the apartment my grandfather and I live in on the second floor had the lights on. I walked into the building. The lounge was fairly small. The counter was made of Oak wood painted with a dark color to make it look like spruce wood. There was a computer on it, as well as many documents covering it in a disorganized heap, not that my own room is any better. The carpet was a grayish color. The walls had yellow wallpaper. There was a table in the upper left corner with a two pale blue couches and an arm chair of the same color around it. There was also a brick fireplace on the right wall. Gekkō Sōryō-san was sitting behind the counter on the computer. She runs the apartment building, makes sure that rent is paid, things like that. Her eyes are green, though anybody can tell she can't see out of one by the way her right eye is more of a white with a green tint. She had on blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Her black hair was in a ponytail. Her fingers were like lightning on the keyboard.

"Hello Sōryō-san," I said.

"Oh… you're awfully late Shirogane-kun," She said, "Out with the boyfriend?"

"Don't let my Grandfather hear that…" I said.

"Of course," She said, "As he puts it, dating only takes your mind off the investigations to come." There was a mocking tone to her voice.

"What was that?" I recognized the old but cheerful voice right away as my grandfather. I turned around… I felt freaked. My grandfather's cheeks sag. His grey eyes are dim with age. He was bald as well. He had on his pale violet robe and Geta's.

"Are you mocking me?" Hs asked.

"Oh, Shirogane-san," Sōryō-san said, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was going to look for Nao-chan," He said, "come on now." He started up the stairs. I said goodbye to Sōryō-san and walked behind him. Our apartment is at the end of the hall on the second floor. The apartment number is 218. We walked into the apartment. I had to take my shoes off. The first room in the apartment is the living rom with a connect kichen. The floor is a grey carper like the one in the lounge. There;s a coffee table and black chouch. The kicken has vinyl tile and a counter that somebody could eat at. I walked into my room, and ended up tripping over the pile of detective novels. You really couldn't see the grey carpet. The wallpaper was pale blue. My bed had a blue comforter and a pillow with a blue case. Other than the floor, it was pretty organized. My desk was oak wood. And the door to my closet was closed. THE bookshelf was empty.

"Nao-chan!" My grandfather called through the door, "Clean that up okay?" I started putting the books on the shelf, not that it helped much, only about a fourth of the books fit on it. An eighth was out neatly under my bed in a row. The others ended up in a mess in closet… but that wasn't unusual. I closed the door again, and went to bed.

I woke up in a strange room. It seemed almost to be a laboratory. The color scheme was velvet blue. There was a man with a long nose sitting on a chair with his elbows on a table. He had on a black tuxedo. His eyes were grey, along with what little hair he had left. A man was standing next to him holding a blue book with gold trim. HE looked like Kanji, but his hair was white and his eyes were gold. He had on a black shirt, under a blue jacket as well as a blue tie, black pants, white gloves and black shoes.

"Welcome to the velvet room," The older man said, "My name is Igor, and I happy to make your acquaintance."

"The Velvet Room?" I asked. It seemed to obvious to e true for the name of this room.

"Yes, this is a place between mind a matter, dream and reality," Igor said, "Have you meet my attendant yet?"

"My name is Theodore," The man said, "but call me Theo."

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You will find out in due time," Igor said, "Now please introduce yourself."

"I'm Naoto Shirogane," I said.

"Well then Naoto Shirogane, till we meet again," Igor said. The scene began to go black, till finally I woke up in my bed. The sun was up.

"Nao-chan!" My grandfather called, "Get ready for school already!"

"Of course…" I muttered to myself. I got into my uniform. It was a boys uniform for Yasogami High. It was a white shirt, black jacket with white buttons, black pants and black shoes. I put my hat on. I walked into the living room. I quickly made some toast when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my bag and the toast and walked out of the apartment. Kanji was waiting for me in the hallway. He too was wearing the guys uniform, but his jacket was hanging off his shoulders.

"What's with the toast?" He asked.

"I woke up late," I said. I toke a bit out of my toast. He just laughed.

"Is that a boy I hear Nao-chan?" My grandfather said through the door. I ignored him and walked to school with was foggy outside. By the time we got half way to Yasogami High I had finished my toast.

"What's with your grandfather?" Kanji asked.

"He's against dating," I said, "Sōryō-san and I joke about how serious he is about it all the time. She's the only other person who knows."

"Well then," Kanji said. My phone rang. I looked at the screen. I was shocked by what it read; Koware Shirogane… My twin brother who had killed himself when we were in elementary school after our parents died.

"Aren't ya gonna pick up?"

"Y…yeah," I answered the phone.

"Naoto?" The boy's voice really was my brothers, with how close it was to mine, there was no doubt, except for he sounded like an elementary student once again.

"Naoto? Please save me…" Kanji had walked ahead while I was on the phone.

"Koware?" I asked.

"Naoto…. Please… Naoto….. Please, save me! SAVE ME! PLEASE NAOTO! PLEASE!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, Naoto, it's dark…. Somebody's carrying me… I don't know where… I think I'm blindfolded. Naoto… please help me."

"I need a hint," I said.

"It smells like water….. And I can hear the flow of a river, Naoto, I don't know what's going on." He was scared when I lost the call.

"Koware," I said as I put my phone in my pocket. Kanji walked up to me.

"Naoto… are you okay?" He asked.

"I need to stop at the Samegawa," I said.

"I'll come with ya," Kanji said. We walked to the river shore. I looked up to one of the trees, and I say it, an elementary Koware. I screamed the moment I saw the upside down body. Kanji looked up.

"What!?" He yelped. He called the police. Who came within 30 minutes. The detective was Detective Kurosawa; Dojima-san was there as well.

"Hey, you two kids," Detective Kurosawa walked up to Kanji and I, though I was emotionally banged up.

"Yes sir?" Kanji asked.

"Do either of you know the victim?" He asked, I choose not to speck.

"Do you know him Shirogane-kun?" Kanji asked me. I didn't do anything.

"We'll ask you about this later," Kurosawa-san said, "I imagine you understand that much, so it be better to get it out of the way now."

"He's emotionally banged up," Dojima-san was protecting me; "We can talk to him when he is ready to talk."

"Yes… I know," Kurosawa-san said.

"He was my brother," I finally said, "I… I thought he died so long ago…. I… I don't know what is going on." I was about to break into to tears.

"You thought he had already died?" Kurosawa-san asked.

"Sir…" One of the police officers walked up, "We have an identity."

"Then who is it?" Dojima-san asked

"His name is Koware Shirogane 16 years of age, even though his appearance show's otherwise."

"He's 16?" Dojima-san asked, "Anything else?"

"There was strangling marks on his neck… like he hanged himself." I cracked when the officer said that, for I knew the truth… or at least I thought I did; but I no longer knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**So umm, This story.. I'm trying to make Naoto seem a little easier to crack with certain things… make her seem more human than the game or show makes her out to be, so yeah… Enjoy the second chapter of The Fog Thickens. ^_^ and by the way it was like midnight when I got this done and updated so there's probably a lot of errors...**

"Naoto-kun?" Kanji asked, "Are you okay? You never show your emotions like this."

"I'm fine," I put my arm to my eyes as I spoke. Though, I knew he was right… It wasn't like me to show how I felt in public… was I growing soft? The thought quickly left my mind.

"You two can leave now for school," Dojima-san said. I dried my tears and Kanji and I walked to Yasogami. Homeroom was over by the time we made it and we had to sit in the library with Kashiwagi-san, this wasn't the first time for me either. A Few times at the beginning of my third year I ended up missing homeroom because of various cases, mostly break Ins, however, Kasiwagi-san was nicknamed "Queen Moron" by some of my classmates, and I have to agree with them.

"Shirogane-kun," Kashiwagi-san said, "why are your eyes bloodshot?!" I tilted my hat downward so she couldn't see my face.

"That's none of your business teach!" Kanji was protecting me.

"It's fine Kanji-kun," I said. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kashiwagi-san yelped at me.

"The bathroom," I said. I walked away; I could feel her cold stare when I was by the bathrooms, though nobody else was in the hall. I stared back at her. I was in front of the girl's bathroom when she started to walk towards me. She was right on me within a half a minute.

"Shirogane-kun," She said, "That's the girl's restroom… You aren't thinking anything funny are you?"

"You truly are a Queen Moron," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?!" She yelped. Kanji walked into the hallway and dragged her away. I walked into the girl's bathroom, then to a sink, taking my hat off and washing my face, though it only helped my eyes return to normal.

"Dang it," I said to myself, "If I had been a little faster I could've saved him... I could've stopped him from what he was doing… He wouldn't have died in the first place."

"You seem torn," It was Rise. I looked at her.

"Rise-chan," I said.

"Naoto-kun…" Rise said, "Did something happen?"

"I… I…" I looked back at the ground, "I was strong enough… I couldn't save him again….. I couldn't save him back then, now this. Why… why." I feel to my knees.

"Naoto-kun," Rise, "I'm glad to see you opening up like this, but a person can't help if they don't know what's going on." She walked up to me and sat next to me.

"I guess you're right," I said, "It… it was elementary school."

**FLASH BACK!**

My parents always had a smile on their faces… Koware was closer to them then I was, but even he didn't except the truth that came. Neither one of us wanted to believe it; we didn't want to believe that our mom… would kill our dad…. Then kill herself. Koware and I were put in a orphanage before our grandfather could take us into custody officially. The funeral was a week after that. Koware told me of his plans to hang himself, I tried to stop him… but I couldn't do it, I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He was buried next to my parents.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"But this morning," I continued on, "while Kanji-kun and where walking to school, I found him impaled on a tree, upside down, dead again."

"I'm sorry," Rise said, "I never knew… you never said anything before."

"I never wanted to remember what had happened, and I had done so till…" I toke out my phone and held it with both of my hands.

"Till he called me, saying 'help me.' I, missed my chance again."

"Naoto-kun," Rise said, "We're all here for you, every one of us, you don't need to hide your true feelings from us."

"Rise-Chan," I said. She hugged my head.

"Naoto-kun, can you remember that from now on? You aren't alone."

"So romantic," It was Kashiwagi-san, "Now what are you doing in the girl's bathroom, Shirogane-kun, masturbating with Kujikawa-chan?"

"Crap," We both said quietly, "It's Queen Moron." Rise let go of my head and stood up.

"YOU SICKO!" She yelped, staring at Kashiwagi-san.

"How dare you say that to a teacher!?" Kashiwagi-san yelped.

"THE THOUGHT OF YOU SICKENS ME!" Rise yelped.

"Rise-chan," I started.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kashiwagi-san yelped.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE TEACHER!" Rise yelped.

"RISE-CHAN!" I yelped as well. I stood up and put my hat on. "Let her believe what she wants… we're not lesbians… if she wants to think so it's her problem." We left the bathroom with Kashiwagi-san standing there in surprise at what I had said. We ended up walking to the roof.

"Are you sure you're okay with missing class Rise-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rise said, "I'll be okay."

"Naoto-kun," I recognized the voice right away as Chie's. The first I saw was her short brown hair. There was a worried look her in brown eyes. She had on the girl's uniform with a green jacket.

"Chie-Senpai," I was surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," Chie was smiling.

"Thanks Senpai," I said.

"How'd you know we came up here?" Rise asked.

"The whole building could hear you," Chie explained, "it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Anyway," Rise started, "I'm going to head to class. Naoto-kun, shouldn't you head back to the library?"

"I will in a bit," I said.

"You got stuck in the library?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, good luck with that, I got to go to class," Chie said. The two left. I looked around. I could see the trees.

"You seem to be a sticky situation," I could almost hear Yuu's voice in the distance, faded, like a memory.

"Senpai," I said, "You were like a big brother to me. In fact, you still are like a brother to me." I turned around to see a door… it was a velvet blue color, like that room from my dream, but I could not open it.

"It's okay Naoto-Kun," It was Yuu's voice again, "If it doesn't work out, you got to keep trying." The door disappeared; I heard the bell go off.

"Lunchtime," I said to myself. I walked down to the hallway, where Kanji met up with me.

"What was with the disappearing act?" He asked.

"It was nothing," I answered.

"Shall we go get some Lunch or something?" Kanji was acting kind of awkward.

"I'm not the hungry," I said.

"I guess that' only natural," He sighed and left.

"Kanji," I whispered quietly. I walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I got a call from Yuu, it was odd considerating he had just left. I picked up anyway; the ringtone drives me nuts. It's a song called Who Goes There; I'd change it, if I knew how. Rise put the ringtones on for me. I guess I do have my faults, not wonder Rise laughed at me when I was having issues.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Naoto-chan," he said, "I'm glad you picked up, I'm coming back to Inaba for a while."

But Senpai!" I yelped, "You just left yesterday!" I walked to the roof, Chie was sitting up there.

"I know," HE said, "But my parents are coming with me to meet you all."

"Your parents?"I asked. Chie walked over to me.

"Who are you talking to Naoto-kun?" She asked I put my hand over the microphone and did the one thing I could do with it other than answer calls and make them; I put it on speaker phone and put it down.

"Aren't you going to say high?" I asked.

"Naoto-kun?" Chie asked, "What is going on?"

"Is that Chie?" Yuu asked.

"Yuu?" Chie asked.

"It is you," Yuu said, "on the roof I see," He laughed.

"So why did you call Naoto-kun?" Chie asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of anybody else," Yuu explained.

"Oh… My phone died," Chie admitted.

"Well. Can you two tell everyone else I'll be coming into Inaba again?" Yuu asked, "My parents want to meet you all. Including Kou Ichijo, Daisuke Nagase, Ai Ebihara, Naoki Konishi, Yumi Ozawa, the Fox, Sayoko Uehara, Eri Minami, Shu Nakajima and Margret. Margret was the only one I was able to contact."

"I remember her, we fought her," Chie said, there was a blank expression on her face.

"When are you coming into town?" I asked.

"I'll be there in a week with my parents," Yuu said, "Who knows maybe my parents will let me stay in Inaba this time."

"That would be awesome!" Chie yelped, "I'm going to tell the others right now!" She ran off, Rise ran up fairly quickly after that. Though I didn't notice at first.

"Naoto-kun," Senpai said, "You can probably get off of speaker phone now."

"OH! IS THAT SENPAI!" Rise yelped.

"Hello Rise-chan," Yuu said. Yosuke Hanamora was next to come up the stairs. His hair was auburn, and he had brown eyes. There was an orange white shirt under his school uniform and he had a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Is it true!" He yelped! "We're gonna get to met Yuu's parents!"

"Is that you Yosuke?" Yuu asked.

"Howdy Partner," Yosuke said. He closed one eye and smiled.

"Hey," Yuu said.

"I really can't wait till next week then!" Yosuke yelped at my phone.

"You and you'll get to meet my adopted sister," Yuu said.

"Adopted Sister?" I asked.

"My parents adopted a girl, She was living with her uncle till he died, and you won't believe who her uncle was, oh and she's a first year in High school," Yuu explained.

"Who was her uncle?" Rise asked.

"I think I know," I said, "Was it Mooroka-san?"

"Yup," Yuu said.

"NO WAY, YOU MEAN KING MORON!" Yosuke yelped.

"That's right."

"Is she anything like King Moron was?" Yosuke asked.

"Acually, only a little," Yuu explained, "Other than anger issues and calling everyone a whore from time to time, there personalities are like night and day."

"Who are you talking to Yuu?" I heard a female voice, "can I talk to them to?" I could hear it when he put his on the microphone.

"You're gonna get to meet them next week, Chi," Yuu said.

"Oh, so you're talking to your friends from Inaba?" The girls asked, by then I was aware the voice was Yuu's adopted sister.

"Yes, Chi."

"I CAN'T WAIT NOW!" I could the sound of his hands moving from the microphone.

"Sorry about that," Yuu said.

"Was that her?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes that was Chi," Yuu said.

"She sounds very energetic," Rise said.

"She just whooped my dad's butt at a Doctor Who trivia game," Yu said.

"DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Chi yelped.

"I got to go now," Yu said, "bye."

"Bye," We all said simultaneously. He hung up, so I picked up my phone and made sure speaker was off.

"I can't believe it!" Yosuke yelped, "Our partners coming back again!"

"Yeah," I said, "Hard to believe there's chance that Senpai will get to stay this time."

"I really hope he gets to!" Rise yelped. We started to walk down the stairs when I crashed into Kou Ichijo, literally. He had his school jacket buttoned up. Kou's hair was a pale purple and his eyes were grey. HE got before I did and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Shirogane-Kohai," Kou said.

"Its fine Ichijo-senpai," I said, "Oh. And did Chie-senpai come up to you?"

"No," Kou answered. I explained to him what we knew of Yuu's visit with his family next week, he looked thrilled.

"I GOTTA TELL DAISUKE!" HE said. He stopped I his tracks, "Wait he doesn't know I'm back from overseas yet…"

"That's right you went to America to play basketball last year," Yosuke said.

I'm impressed you remembered that," He said.

"So where are you off to in a hurry?" Rise asked.

"I'm going to surprise Daisuke," Kou said, "See ya!" He ran off towards the field.

"He's sure full of energy," Yosuke said.

"He just returned from America," I said ,"of course he is."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SHIROGANE-KUN!" it was Kashiwagi-san.

"Great, it's Queen Moron," Rise said. I looked at her.

"I don't know what kind of shenanigan you were pulling in the Bathroom with Kujikawa-chan but now I'm forcing you into the music aperiaction club and a sports club, so you won't have time to do that stuff."

"Now I see," Yosuke said, "Now you really did take King Moron's place."

"All the clubs are currently full," I said, "I was planning on Archery anyway.

"Archery isn't a sport!" Kashiwagi-san yelped.

"You're saying that because ours has yet to beat another team…" I explained, "The reason I want to join Archery is none of your business."

"Fine," Kashiwagi-san smirked evilly and walked away.

"I see why you nicknamed her Queen Moron," Yosuke said, "She wasn't like that last year."

"She's angry because her students have dates and she doesn't yet," I explained, "I know someone who 4 years ago she tried to hit on him and his friends while they were still in high school."

"Who knows how long it will go," Rise sighed.

"Anyway," Yosuke said, "I'm going to try finding Nakajima-kun, that fox, Minami-san, and Uehara-san, see ya!" He walked away.

"Naoto-kun," Rise said, "Let's go to Junes!"

"Junes huh," I said, "Actually yeah there's been something I've been wanting to check out."

"Does it have something to do with the latest murder?" Rise asked, "The one this morning."

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'll come with you," Rise said, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rise-chan," I said.

"No problem. Now let's go!" She yelped. WE ran to the Junes Technology store. It was pretty crowded in the store.

"I didn't expect there to be so many people," I said.

"Yeah we can't exactly go in with so many people around," Rise said.

"Let's go to the food court and wait for a while," I suggested I wasn't all that hungry but it worked for just waiting.

"Sure," Rise said. We walked over to the food court and sat at one of the tables.

"Want something to drink while we wait?" I asked.

"That would be amazing, thank you, Naoto-kun, just some water though." Rise said.

"Okay," I stood up and got two water bottles, then walked back handed her one.

"Thank you!" she yelped, opening the bottle. I sat back down. We we're quiet. Till finally we both decided to go back to the technology store, there was nobody in the aisle with the TVs on it.

"Finally," I said, "Let's go!" Rise nodded and we went into the Television. The world was like a studio.

"Give a second I'll look around," He summoned Himiko quickly enough, she looked as if to be in prayer. I got my Revolver ready for action.

"I just hope we can discover where he was if he was here," I said.

"I'm sensing a new part of this world," Rise said, "Over by the base." I shuttered at the thought of the dungeon I had to face my shadow in.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rise said as Himiko disappeared. We walked to the spot Rise was talking about. I recognized the little room. It was the room that my brother hanged himself and blood covered noose and a chair were in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay Naoto-kun?" Rise asked.

"Let's go outside," I said. She nodded and we went outside, we were ambushed by Shadows. Rise summon Himiko.

"NAOTO-KUN WATCH OUT!" Rise yelped, "THEY AREN'T LIKE THE SHADOWS WE ARE USED TO!"

"Got it," I said. I got ready to fight, my Arcana card floated down in front of me, Fortune. I didn't say anything when I shot it, but I wasn't expecting the persona that appeared, it wasn't Sikono-Hikona, then a name appeared in my head; Hera. The persona had red hair with fire on the tips. Her eyes were orange; she had creamy white skin and a dress with colors like fire, as well as red ribbon on her feet and to her knees.

"I art Thou, Thou art I," The persona said without opening her mouth. She spread out and caused the Shadows to catch on fire, then disappeared.

"What was that?" Rise yelped, "That power… it isn't Sikono-Hikona, what is it?"

"Hera…" I muttered, "Why didn't Sikono-Hikona appear?"

"That's the question," Rise said. I fell to my knees.

"Poor you, Naoto," The voice sounded demented, it was to different to make out who's it was.

"Who's there!" Rise yelped, "I didn't sense anything till now!"

"Come inside and look," The voice said. Rise helped me up and we walked in to the building together. There was two people in the room now… one sitting on the chair with his legs crossed, the other was on his knees. They both looked like Koware except the one sitting had the gold eyes of a shadow, the other was semi translucent, they both looked to be about my age again.

"And now she comes!" The one sitting yelped, "Instead of when I… no sorry… we called for help.

"NO SHUT UP!"

"Well," The shadow said, "Can you really escape from this truth? I mean no matter how much you try you can't escape this world, this room, not with me around."

"Be quiet."

"If only my dear sister was faster… it like she doesn't care about me, of course then again what if it's true?"

"SHUT UP! I… WOULDN'T THINK THAT!"

"You can't deny yourself."

"YOU AREN'T ME!" The real Koware screamed. The shadow simply laughed, and transformed into a shadow, like an animal in knight's armor.

"I am a shadow, the true self," The Shadow said, "I'll show how I feel about you not caring!"

"Oh no," Koware said, "I… I brought this on, now you have to deal with me because of me… but he isn't me."

"Stop saying that," I said, "It's okay if you can't deal with it at first… but You'll understand.. I know you will."

"Naoto," Koware said as I pulled my gun out, ready to fight.

"Good luck Naoto-kun," Rise said, "I'll help you the best I can."

"Thank's Rise-chan," I said.

"You're gonna fight it?!" Koware looked shocked.

"I won't let it hurt you Koware," I said. I could see the shadow was ready to fight and as was I.

"HOW DARE YOU APEAR NOW!" He pawed at me with razor sharp claws, I jumped out of the way and shot it with a few shots.

"That tickled," It laughed.

"Physical attacks aren't working," Rise gasped, "This is going to be harder than we both thought. "

"You don't say!" I yelped sarcastically, I shot my arcane card, summoning Hera again; who

"Is that the best you got?" The shadow yelped as Hera disappeared.

"No," Rise said, "Fire didn't work either. "

"Plus I can't summon Sikona-Hikona anymore… no matter how much I try,:" I said.

"Seems like you use some help," I recognized the voice immediately.

"Ichijo-senpai?" I asked. I turned around… it really was him, he was holding a basketball.

"What are you doing here?" Rise yelped.

"Here to help… is there something wrong with that?" Kou asked.

"It's just..." Rise had no answer. An arcana card flew in front of him; Sun.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a persona user!" Rise yelped. Kou threw the basket ball at the card, it then hit the shadow and he caught it his persona seemed to have a halo and kings, Blonde hair goldish eyes, a bow and silver arrows, no shoes and a white Olympian robe. He used the thunder skill; zio, knocking the Shadow back a little before the Persona disappeared.

"So another has come to play?" The shadow asked, "A better challenge to." He attacked me with a Bufu skill; ice, normally it wouldn't knock me off balance, but it did this time.

"Oh no!" Rise yelped, "Naoto-kun!"

"Aren't ya gonna stand?" Kou asked holding his hand out to me. I picked up my revolver and toke his hand, letting go of it the moment I was standing up.

"Thanks Senpai," I said. He just smiled and smacked the shadow with his basketball. It knocked the shadow down.

"Now how about we team up?" Kou asked. I nodded and we both attacked the monster, it turned back into the human form. Himiko disappeared and Rise and I walked up to Koware.

"I wonder what Yuu-senpai would say in this matter," Rise said. I already knew.

"Get up," I said, "We all had to face it… and you aren't alone, Koware," I said, holding my hand out to my twin.

"Naoto," Koware said, I helped him stand up, then he let go of my hand and looked at his shadow. He walked over to him, and looked him right in the eye.

"Back for more?" The shadow asked. Koware shook his head then said;

"No, For I realized something on my own, even though I really did think that Naoto didn't care, I realized how much she does, here, I didn't want to have face the truth… and that's why you appeared, but in the end, I had to, but now I also know now I am not alone, for I have my sister. You really are me, no matter how much I don't want to think so." The shadow smiled and disappeared in a blue light, the Persona was sitting on a white horse; a skeleton in a black shawl like cloth with a hood and a scythe in his bony. He disappeared, turning into the arcana card I had only seen once; Death. The card flew into Koware's hands, the disappeared as Koware glowed blue for a second.

"Are you Okay, Koware," I walked up to him, he looked at me with his eyes closed.

"NAPTIME!" He yelped falling over.

"Some people never change," I said as I picked him up. WE walked to the Exit, but we still had many question for Kou, even though it was a silent walk.

"Before we go Senpai, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure," Kou said.

"Just how long have you known about Persona?"

"I heard some rumors about it over in America," Kou answered, "as For Apollo; I've only had him for about a week." He laughed slightly.

"A week?" Rise asked.

"But, damn, I wasn't excepting there to be more Persona-users, not at all, so really I could ask you guys the same question you asked me."

"Let's get out of here for now; we can chat with everyone about that on the roof of the school tomorrow." I said.

"I forgot we have school tomorrow, it wasn't like that in America." Kou said.

"What if there are people in the aisle?" Rise asked, "We forgot about that when we came in."

"I'll check," Kou said, he popped his head through the TV. "We are all good." He walked out into the real world, we followed him.

"Good thing to," Rise said, "What would you have said if there was a person?"

"Smoke and Mirrors, that's what I did on Daisuke when I fell into a small TV with him there, he even believed me," Kou laughed.

"This is serious," Rise said, "We never know what happens in that world, for all we know the next person to end up there could be Nagase-senpai."

"I'm aware of that," Kou looked unsurprised as he spoke, "anyway I'm going home, my parents are probably worried about me, see ya!" He walked out of the store with a smile on his face. Rise and I said goodbye and went to our homes. Sōryō-san was waiting in the lounge at the computer.

"Hello Shirogane-kun," she said, "Who you got there?"

"Long story," I said.

"Oh," Sōryō-san said. I went upstairs and into the apartment, grandfather wasn't home so I put Koware on the couch.

"Grandfather will flip out when he sees Koware," I sighed, "he's never actually seen him before, and we look so much alike." I straightened Koware's yellow shirt, then went to my room, the door I saw before was in the closet on the wall. I ignored it and went to bed.

I woke up in that room again, what was it called; the Velvet Room? I could see Igor and Theo in their normal spots.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" Igor said, "IT seems you and your friends are being flung into another mystery, one that will require more talent and skill than you currently have."

"That sound promising," I muttered sarcastically.

"But you also seemed to gain new allies along the way," Igor said, a deck of cards that looked like the backs of the Arcana cards appeared on the table, was he about to the fortune –telling? He set them up without touching them; he then flipped over a card.

"Hmm… the Sun, what n interesting card to start with, it symbolizes happiness, with a touch of despair hiding beneath the smile." HE flipped over another card, "And Fortune, this represents luck and good life. It seems someone close to you in hiding the truth but Fortune will grant you the chance to take a look into his soul."

"As of today you are our welcomed guest in the Velvet room," Theodore said, "Take this." A key appeared on the table, I slowly picked it up.

"Next time we met you will come of your own accord, until then Farewell," Igor said, the scene faded to black and I was back in my room, the Velvet key was on my desk. I got up and got ready for school.

"Nao-chan!" I heard my grandfather yelped. "WAKE UP AND GET OFF THE COUCH NAO-CHAN!" I walked out into the living room after outing my hat on. I went and made myself some toast, like usual. My grandfather jumped at the sound of the Toaster. I looked at Koware, his jeans were all wrinkled and his socks were practically yellow.

"Grandfather?" I said as I sat down and put butter on my toast, "I'm behind you." I toke a bite out my toast. My Grandfather turned around.

"THEN WHO IS SHE!" He yelped pointing at Koware.

"That's Koware, My twin brother," I was unamused.

"Brother…" I was right about how my grandfather would react to Koware as he spoke.

"Yes Grandfather," I said. I finished my toast, "so let him rest will you? He's been through a lot." I left for school with my bag. Kanji was waiting outside the apartment building.

"Hello," He said.

"Hello," I said. We walked to school together and chatted. We reached the gate when I remember yesterday.

"Kanji..," I said, "Can you get everybody to meet up on the roof after school?" I asked. Kanji nodded and we walked to class.

After school, I was alone on the roof, so I gave Senpai a call and put my phone on speaker when he answered.

"SO why are you calling Naoto-kun?" Yuu asked.

"Just wait a moment," I said. Yukiko was first up, her hair is long and black, she was wearing a red headband, her eyes were grey and she had on a red jacket with the school uniform.

"What is going on Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked, "Kanji didn't have the slightest clue either."

"Is that Yukiko-san?" Yuu asked.

"Oh," Yukiko yelped, "Yuu-kun hello." Everybody else streamed up, and Kou was last. He surprised everyone but Rise and I."

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Kou-kun!" Chie yelped, "What are you doing here! Did you follow us?"

"No," Kou said, "I was told to come up here yesterday." Everybody but Rise looked at me directly.

"What is going on Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked, "Why would you invite him into this?"

"Because he's a Persona-user," Rise explained, "That's why."

"You're a Persona-user Kou-kun?" Yuu asked.

"That's right," Kou smiled and laughed.

"We met another yesterday as well," Rise said, "but he fell asleep in the TV world."

"How is he doing anyway?" Kou asked looking at me. I was silent at first.

"You mean Koware?" I asked, "He's doing fine, he's still asleep though."

"Still huh," Rise said , "I guess it's only natural. I was asleep for a month when I got out."

"Then Naoto–kun got thrown in," Kanji said. Kou smiled slowly then fell over while bursting out laughing. It seemed like has the same type of laughing fits Yukiko has.

"He toke that wrong didn't he." Yuu said.

"Yep," I said. Kou just kept laughing.

"He's like you Yukiko," Chie said.

"Hey I resent that," Yukiko looked down at her feet. Kou stopped laughing and stood up.

"Anyway," He said, "I still need an explanation on some of my questions."

"Oh that's right," Rise said, "totally forgot."

"WAIT!" Teddie ran up ro the roof. Teddie normally wears a clony bear suit, but when he isn't he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wears a white shirt with a rose, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Don't forget about me!" He yelped.

"Is that Teddie?" Yuu asked.

"SENSAI!" Teddie yelped. He calmed down and we all sat down.

"Ask away Kou-kun," Yuu said.

"How long have you known about that world?"

"Everyone but Teddie has known about it for about a year," Yosuke answered, "Teddie was born over there."

"Okay so why did two of you go in alone yesterday?" Kou asked. Immediately everybody looked at Rise and I.

"Well umm," Rise started.

"I had something I wanted to check something out," I answered.

"You should've gotten the rest of us Naoto-kun," Chie said.

"Everybody else was busy," Rise yelped.

"How 'bout that," Yuu said.

"Are you all Persona-users?" Kou finaly asked.

"Yes we all are," Yuu asked.

"We're the Investigation Team," Yosuke said, "You're welcomed to join Kou-kun"

"You want me to join?" Kou asked.

"You are a Persona-User," Yukiko said,

"You know I thought for sure that once Izanami no Okami was destroyed, the murders had stopped," Yuu said, "I heard about the dead found in Inaba by the way."

"You did huh," Yosuke asked. "Hey who are you talking to Yuu?" It was a woman's voice, "Don't you still need to pack?" We could hear him put his hand on the cell.

"Don't you mom?"

"I'll have you know that we are waiting on your father and you, not Chi or I."

"Okay, mom, I get it, my things are already all packed up anyway."

"Well hurry up Yuu, we have to be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom."

"If you're talking to your friends in Inaba, where would they like meet us?"

"I'll ask them." He removed his hand from the Microphone.

"Why not the Samegawa?" Kou said, "It's really the best place for a lot of people to meet up."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuu said, "I'll see you all in a couple of days." He hung up. I stood up, turned the speaker off on my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Well enough of this conversation, we should all get ready for Yuu-senpai's return," I said. Everybody nodded and we all left. Kanji was taking me home, we were right outside of the apartment building.

"Naoto" Kanji said, "how long are we going to hide this from your grandfather?"

"My grandfather will never allow us to be together Kanji," I said, "He thinks a relationship will get in the way of an investigation, I believe it's more than that, something to do with my grandmother."

"Well I don't think hiding the truth will help us at all," Kanji said, he grabbed my hand with both of his hands.

"Nao-chan!" it was my grandfather. Kanji let go of my hand as I turned around to meet my grandfather's eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He was thoroughly surprised.

"Grandfather!" I yelped. I practically jumped behind Kanji and hid.

"Who is this boy?" My grandfather sounded calm again.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi," Kanji said.

"The delinquent Kanji Tatsumi? The leader of some biker gang since last year?"

"I never became there leader!" Kanji yelped, "I did that because their bikes were keeping my mom up at night!"

"Good motive, wrong way."

"Kanji, let's go," I said.

"Right," Kanji said. We both walked to the Samegawa.

"Now you see why," I said, "I don't want to hide the truth, but there is no other option."

"Should we let what your grandfather say split us apart?" Kanji said. The setting sun on the river was beautiful, like a painting, then Kanji made this awkward position, well a little more awkward, but romantic, he kissed me, right on the lips.

"Nao-chan!" My grandfather yelped. Kanji and I ignored him, my leg popped up on its own. He walked over to Kanji and I.

"Nao-chan!" He helped again, "How dare you!" Once again, Kanji and I ignored my grandfather, until he pushed me into the Samegawa.

"Kanji." I said. My grandfather got in his way so he couldn't save me.

"Kanji!"

"Naoto!" Kanji yelped, pushing my grandfather to the side, He grabbed my hand and yelped me out the stream.

"Kanji," I said. My grandfather ran over to us, but he didn't look angry, he actually looked happy.

"What is wrong with you, you old coot!" Kanji yelped looking at my grandfather.

"How did you know she couldn't swim?" My grandfather asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Grandfather?" I said to him, I was in shock, "You pushed me into the Samwgawa, knowing I couldn't swim, to test Kanji!"

"I'm sorry Nao-chan," My grandfather said.

"Why don't I believe that!" I said.

"Nao-chan," my grandfather said.

"You really are an old coot," Kanji said. He hugged my head, but more protective than Rise's sisterly head hug. "Endangering Naoto like that, your own granddaughter to test something you already know!" cared for Nao-chan," My grandfather answered.

"I wanted to make sure that you truly cared for my Nao-chan," my grandfather looked guilty, "I didn't want Nao-chan to go through the same pain her mother's sister did."

"My aunt?" I asked. My grandfather shock his head.

"Naoto," Kanji said, "Would you like to crash at my place tonight? Or you could have Koware come to my place… either way I don' think he can deal with more than one than in the house with what he did to you."

"I'm going to call Rise-chan and ask if I can stay at her house tonight, it's obvious my Grandfather needs some time to calm down and think straight," I said. Kanji and I went to my families apartment, I got only what I would need for tomorrow, then called up Rise.

"Oh, Naoto-kun, thank heavens," Rise said.

"Hey umm, Rise-chan?" I said.

"Need a place to crash for the night?" She asked, "We could an extra pair of hands here if you're willing to help out," Rise said.

"That's actually what I was calling about," I said.

"Well then please hurry," Rise said, she hung up on her end, so I did the same. I got my things ready; I actually was able to choose one book to take along out of all 3,000 something books. Koware ended up at Kanji's place and Rise had a room ready for me, I put my things on the bed and Rise handed me an apron. They really did need help, so I helped the best I could. Though I had never worked in a Tofu store before, and I got laughed at a few times by a costumer, then Kashiwagi-san walked in, and she was drunk. She walked up to me after I got an order correct and said 'come again' to the costumer.

"He'o dere," She said, "I'd like shome of Maruku's finest toshu, and I'd like itsh now."

"Hey mom," Rise said, "Second one today."

"Second?" I asked.

"Yah, we started keeping track of how many drunks we get sine last week," Rise said. Her mom kicked Kashiwagi-san out of the store and life continued till finally Marukyu closed, I wasn't beat, I was full of energy, I even helped close up, I toke the apron off and Rise showed me where to put it.

"Shirogane you are welcomed to come help out whenever you like," Rise's some said.

"Thank you, Kujikawa-san," I said.

"You and Rise can go upstairs now," Her mom said, we both nodded and went up stairs. We ended up in the room Rise had prepared for me. I was sitting on the futon while reading the book I had brought with me. Rise was looking at me.

"So how long have you and Kanji been an Item?" Rise asked

"What?" I asked.

"Don't hide it, Naoto-kun, I can see right through you two," Rise said. I looked at her.

"6 months," I sighed.

"Well then how about that, you two really are close," Rise said, "I guess I'm waiting for that perfect guy still."

"You'll find him Rise-chan," I said.

"Yeah… anyway we should get some rest." Rise walked to the door and turned the lights off, "Good night." She left.

"Good night," I said, I fell asleep.

The next morning, a rooster woke me up, well in reality; Rise woke me up with her phone. I got out of bed and got into my casual clothes. Rise was already in her casual clothes.

"Morning sleepy head, "Rise said, "I'm amazed the drums didn't wake you up."

"I've had to deal with far worse," I said fixing my tie. I put my hat on.

"You must be kidding," Rise said.

"Nope," I said, "My dad when he was still alive would play an electric guitar on full blast, Koware, mom and I would sleep right through it on days like this."

"You don't normally talk about family," Rise said. "And your tie is crooked." She started to laugh. I fixed it quickly. She got quiet.

"Is something the matter Rise-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rise said, "Wanna hear something I heard?"

"Why not," I said.

"I heard Yosuke-senpai and Yuu-senpai are an item."

"Who came up with that?" I asked.

wremember Yosuke yelling it's a date," Rise said.

"He could've been talking to Chie-senpai," I said, "You don't know that."

"I got a call from Chie-senpai while he was on the phone," Rise said.

"Even so, don't go spreading the rumor. You know those two are like brothers to each other," I said.

"Yeah," Rise said, "That's why I told you, I knew that together we can find out the truth." She smiled. After that, I felt something in my heart that was unknown to me, but it was warm, then the voice.

"I am Thou, Thou art I, thou hast started a bond that makes thou one more step closer to the truth, thou shall be blessed when creating persona on the Lovers arcana," The voice dissipated.

"You know, I'm willing to bet you your grandfather is worried about you, Naoto-kun," Rise said.

"He didn't seem that way when he pushed me in the river yesterday," I said, I looked at her.

"You were pushed into the Samegawa!" Rise looked shocked, "by your own grandfather!"

"Yup," I said, "and he knows I can't swim better than anybody else,"

"You can't swim?" Rise asked, "No way, I could teach ya when we get the chance to go somewhere we're it is possible to swim, would that be okay with you?"

"Thank you Rise-chan," I smiled.

"It's no problem," Rise said, "Anyway you should head to your own home, I'll walk with ya." I gathered my things, and together we walked to the apartment, though we said goodbye once there. I walked into the lounge. No one was there, which was unusual. I walked to the apartment, Koware was up and about, and Grandfather was sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home sis!" Koware yelped, "Enjoy staying at your friends?"

"Wait! Koware!" I yelped, "When did you wake up?"

"This morning actually," He laughed.

"Koware…" I said, "You should still at least be resting."

"But I don't want to rest!" He yelped. I face palmed and walked to my room, then I used the key on the door in my closet.


	6. Chapter 6

Igor and Theodore where in their normal spots in this room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor said, "You are uncertain of the path you are choosing to follow once again."

"You don't say," I muttered sarcastically, there was an empty chair in front of him that I never noticed before.

"Please sit down our dear guest," Theodore said. I complied and sat down in the empty chair.

"We are expecting two more guests of this room to appear any second now," Igor started, "SO please wait a moment. I turned and saw that a two doors appeared, scaring me a little, through one dorm walked in Yuu. Immediately I recognized his grey hair and eyes, he had on a white shirt, grey jacket and black jacket, along with jeans and tennis shoes. I stood and turned to him.

"Senpai?" I asked.

"Oh, Naoto-kun," He said, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Nor was expecting to see you here," I said.

"Please sit back down and wait," Another chair appeared and Yuu sat in it, while sat back down. We were both looking at the third door, when a boy I didn't recognize walked in. His eyes were grey like mine, and his hair was the same color as mine, his right eye was covered and he had on a dark coat, blue jeans and black shoes. He was listening to music with an mp3.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Makoto Yuki," The boy said as he paused his mp3 that was around his neck and put his headphone s on his shoulders.

"Makoto Yuki?" I asked.

"And who are you two?" He asked.

"My name is Yuu Narukami," Yuu said.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane," I said.

"Interesting," This Makoto Yuki character said, "And only one of you is the spot I need to be in," I barely heard the last part of his thought.

'What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Yuki-san can only go to two places on his own," Theodore explained, "Here and the Abyss of Darkness."

"So why did you call me here, Penisu no hana?" Yuu asked crossing his arms, "And why is Naoto-kun here?

"She is a guest here in the velvet room," Igor said.

"A guest huh," Yuu looked at me as Makoto sat down himself. A woman walked into the room, her short hair and eyes where the same colors as Theodore's hair and eyes. She had on a blue one piece shorts outfit with gold buttons and blue boots; she also had on a hat like Theodore's blue one.

"Elizabeth!" Makoto smiled. The woman smiled quietly at him, then returned to her straight face.

"Fine be that way," Makoto frowned and stared at Igor.

"What is going?" Yuu asked, and he stood up.

"Please sit back down," Igor said, "Makoto can explain everything to you as well as Elizabeth." Yuu sat down.

"Works with me," Makoto said. He stood up and looked at both of us, only I looked at him though.

"I want to help out with this new case of your guy's," He said.

"ME as well," the woman said, "however it will be a while before I can reach Inaba."

"So what we're you mumbling about Yuki-san?" I asked.

"Just like Theodore explained already," He sighed, "I can't go over to your guy's world without help, because I no longer actually exist over there."

"That explains Koware," I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"So what do you want from us?" Yuu asked.

"Somebody who's willing to let me stick with them during this in your world," Makoto said, "But is already in Inaba". I felt stared at after he said that, then I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I yelped.

"Because you're the only one currently in Inaba right now other than the Velvet Room," Yuu said.

"Will you?" Makoto looked right at my eyes as he asked. I knew this was important decision for me to make, but was I making it alone? I stared into his determined grey eyes. And thought about it for a long time, or it seemed at the time.

"Are you not going to answer him?" Yuu asked after about 30 minutes.

"I…" I looked directly at Makoto.

"We don't have all day our dear guest," Igor said.

"You can shut up, Penisu no hana," Yuu said.

"I… I will do it," I said. In all honesty, I was scared to death of this, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you Shirogane," Makoto said. He literally disappeared from sight.

"Till we meet again," Igor said, and then I was back in my own room. Nothing was different, except for I saw Makoto lying on the floor under a pile of books. His head literally in one of the books popping out of it.

"What the heck," I said. I covered my eyes with my hat.

"No comment," Makoto laughed. I fixed my hat and picked up the books, he moved as I reached the spots, lucky for me only the books that were on the shelf fell, I put them all up.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked as I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Take a shot at it," Makoto said.

"Can only I see you?" I asked.

"Over you any wild card can see me, but nobody else," Makoto all the sudden looked sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I have a girl I like… but since 3 years ago, it was impossible for me to see her, and now… even though I am here, I still can't talk to her, and she can't see me," Makoto explained.

"That's sad," I said, "Maybe one day you will see each other and it will be like the good old days for you two."

"That's another reason I want to help with this," Makoto said, "Maybe along the way I can find the way to break the seal without Nyx and Eurbus meeting, and this is my only to find out, and once I do, maybe Yukari and I… can finally see each other face to face." There was determination in his eyes. I could sense that what he was telling me was true in its own way; I could feel that he knew I wouldn't say a word to anyone, that he truly trusted me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"I am Thou, Thou art I, Thou hads created abond that leads thou one more step cloer to the truth, thou shall blessed when creating Persona of the Death Arcana." The voice diminished into nothing.

"Are you okay, Shirogane?" Makoto asked.

"No I'm fine," I said.

"Naoto!" Koware enter the room without opening the door

"What Koware?" I asked him.

"Time to eat," He smiled and walked back out. Makoto fell into the bed.

"Wow," He said, "I thought you already had a lot of books." He got out of the bed and I walked out for Dinner.

"Sushi!" I yelped, "My favorite!" I sat down next to Koware. We both started eating once Grandfather let us. Once down, I helped clean up then there was a knock at the apartment door. I answered, than Makoto popped up. I didn't recognize the woman that popped up, but she looked young, her light brown hair was short and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a pretty little pink dress and white flats.

"You're Naoto Shirogane correct?" She asked.

"That's right," I said, "may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Yukari Takeba, can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"Umm okay," I said. I walked out into the hall and Makoto stood behind me with a shocked look on his face. I closed the door.

"Umm, Are you a…" I was interrupted.

"A Shadow Operative? Yes. I'm hoping to ask you about something."

"Me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm hoping maybe one of you Investigation Team folk had had contact with somebody we thought to be dead many years ago," She explained. I darted my eyes to Makoto for a second, then back to Yukari.

"Who might that be Takeba-san?" I asked.

"His name was Makoto Yuki," she explained, "Fuuka recently sensed him this area so, I wanted to know for sure." I could Makoto walk up to her.

"Please Shirogane," He started, "Tell her I'm trying my best to find a way back to her."

"Acually, I haven't gotten to speak to him." She smiled.

"What did he say?"

"That he's trying to find a way back to you," I explained, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Makoto was smiling.

"Thank you, Shirogane-ken," Yukari looked about ready to cry. She waved goodbye and walked away. I looked at Makoto.

"I agree Shirogane, thank you for doing that for me," He said.

"I knew it would be the right thing for me to do," I smiled, "It's obvious she misses you as well." He nodded and we went inside and I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up that morning to find Makoto still asleep on the floor. So with him asleep I got into my uniform and put on my hat, then he woke up and stood up.

"When did you change?" He asked.

"2 seconds ago," I answered. I walked into the living room and made myself some toast, I even woke up my grandfather with the toaster; Makoto sat there and laughed, I got him to shut up though with a glare.

"Oh, Nao-chan," He said, "You should hurry off to school." I finished my toast and walked off. Makoto tried to make small talk on the way there, till finally, when nobody else was there I told him.

"Yuki-san, please try to not to get me talking with other people around okay?"

"Fine," He said.

"Thank you," I said. The rest of the way to school was a quiet one, and class was a drag.

After school I went to the roof. By now I was used to Makoto following me every where, he obviously was aware of this as well.

"You adapt quickly," He said.

"I am a detective," I said, "Adapting is a part of that."

"A detective huh," He said. He disappeared and then I could se myself, it didn't take on long for me to fiqure out what had happened, and I wasn't happy about it.

"Makoto," I started, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a chance to walk around," I was right for my own mouth moved when he talked.

"So you could've warned me before doing that!" I yelped.

"Because I knew I could," He rolled my eyes, "I technically didn't mean to at that."

"So how do we fix it huh?" I asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged. I fell over

"Great," I muttered sarcastically as I stood back up.

"HEY NAOTO-KUN!" It was Rise. I touched my own shoulder and then realized I didn't see myself anymore, but rather Makoto.

"Well there's that riddle solved," He laughed. I quickly gave him the death stare then Rise came up.

"Is something wrong Rise-chan?" I asked.

"No," Rise said, "Yuu-senpai is almost here, we need to set up at the Samegawa!"

"Oh I forgot about that," I bit my lip, and then came along with her. Yosuke had brought the supplies needed to decorate. It was balloons and basic streamers, as well as a cake the cooks at the Amagi Inn made and some plates and forks. Nobody was blowing up balloons even though everybody was there, so even though I don't have the wind power to do it I started blowing up the balloons.

"Need some help there?" Makoto asked.

"Because you could help?" I muttered quietly so nobody could hear me.

"I could take over and do it," He said.

"Just don't say a word," I muttered again, once again I could see myself, and he was fast with the balloons. Kanji even walked over.

"Naoto," He said, "You need to slow down with the balloons," Kanji said. Makoto looked at him, and for the first time I noticed the eye color was different when he was in; it was gold; just like that of a shadow. Kanji didn't seem to notice though, he just picked up some balloons and started blowing them up with him, once the balloons were down, I needed to chat with Makoto.

"Yuki-san," I said, "We need to talk." He nodded and we went over behind some bushes. I didn't notice till later that Kanji had followed us and was hiding behind a tree.

"The eye color," I said.

"Eye color?" He asked.

"When you are in there it is gold," I said.

"Gold?" He asked, "Is there significance to that?"

"Yes," I said, "To us on the investigation team, gold s the eye color of our shadows!"

"Wait you guys have shadows?" He asked, "As pet's or something?"

"NO!" I yelped, "We had to face our shadows witch then became the persona for us."

"I should've known," Makoto sighed. Kanji came out of his hiding spot.

"Damn right you should've known Naoto," He said, "What has gotten into you?"

"Well, umm…" Makoto looked worried.

"I mean seriously, Naoto," Kanji said, "You haven't spoken a word. I taped my own shoulder and once again was in myself.

"I'm sorry Kanji," I said. I put my arms around his neck, in which he hugged me.

"I know where this is headed," Makoto turned around. We let go when we heard Yosuke's voice.

"Aren't you two going to come help put things up?"

"We are coming!" I yelped. We walked side by side and helped but up the balloons then we hid, even the adults hid. Nobody knew what to expect when they got here. We all heard the footsteps.

"That gazebo," It was Yuu's voice.

"Well then what are we standing around for!" It was the girl's voice from before. The footsteps got faster and then stopped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up onto Yuu and a girl. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes, unlike her uncle, her teeth were perfect. She had on blue jeans, red boots a white blouse, and a maroon jacket with flames on the bottom of it. Yuu was standing next her.

"OH WOW!" The girl yelped, "You made a lot of friends Yuu!"

"Who is she?" Yosuke asked. We all stepped out of our hiding places.

"I'm Chi Morooka," The girl answered.

"You kept your uncles last name?" I asked.

"Well in reality I kept my father last name," Chi said, "So yeah."

"I'm Yoskue Hanamora," Yosuke said. We all walked over to great her.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi."

"Name's Chie Satonaka."

"I'm Rise Kujikawa"

"YOU MEAN LIKE RISETTE!" Chi yelped.

"I'm Teddie!"

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi."

"I'm Kou Ichijo."

"The name's Daisuke Nagase,"

"I'm Ai Ebihara."

"Hello I'm Yumi Ozawa."

"My name is Naoki Konishi."

"I'm Ryotaro Dojima,"

"Hi, I'm Nanako Dojima!"

"My name is Shu Nakajima."

"YIP YIP YIP!"

"YIP!" Chi yelped back at the orange fox with a pink bandana around his neck.

"I'm Eri Minami, and this Yuuka."

"Hello."

"I'm Sakoya Uehara,"

"My name is Margret."

Then everybody stared at me. Chi even walked closer to me.

"And what's your name young man?" She asked.

"Man?" I asked, "My name is Naoto Shirogane."

"You're a girl?" Chi asked.

"Yes she is," Yosuke said. Chi turned around and looked him in the eye.

"AND YOU ARE A WHORE, SIR!" She yelped. Then she calmed down.

"You weren't kidding about her personality Senpai," Kanji said.

"I told you all," Yuu said.

"So where are your parents?" Chie asked, "I can't wait to meet them."

"They said they'll catch up to us," Yuu explained, "It's likely my mom will beat my dad though."

"Dad can't tell left from right," Chi laughed.

"At that you might be right," Yuu said.

"Interesting Family," I said.

"Very," Kanji said. Makoto nodded. Yuu almost seemed to look at my invisible friend then I remembered what Makoto said; Wild Cards could see him, but then what about me? How was I tied into this? This thought never left my mind until it was answered.

"I feel stared at," Makoto looked uncomfortable at this thought.

"Yuu! Chi!" It was the woman's voice. She popped up. She had long auburn hair and green eyes. She was wearing a grey sundress and white flats.

"Hello Mom," Yuu said.

"But you two look nothing alike," Yosuke said.

"Hello I'm Kori Narukami," The woman said. We all introduced ourselves, Except Makoto, who couldn't introduce himself

"I feel like a bundle of laughs," Makoto muttered. I heard footsteps, but they were to light to be a man's footsteps. Then Yukari walked to the docks, a locket in her hand, she lifted it into the air… getting ready to throw it. I could tell she was crying from where I was standing.

"Shirogane!" Makoto yelped, "You have to stop her!"

"Can you all give me a minute," I said. I walked down to the shore, and grabbed her wrist as she was about to throw the locket.

"Shirogane?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't hold on to it," She said, "even if he is trying to find a way… I can't change the fact he is no longer here, and neither can he." She got me to let go and she threw the locket into the river.

"Yukari," Makoto said. She walked away with a sad expression on her face.

"We have to get that locket, Shirogane," Makoto said.

"I can't swim," I said.

"I can," He said.

"It would look odd to most of the people here if I all the sudden started swimming, we'll have to come back when there isn't anybody here to get the locket," I said.

"I guess you're right," He said. I walked back up to the group, they were about to serve the cake.

"Glad you could join us," Yosuke said. He handed everybody a slice of cake and we all dug into the chocolate cake.

"Wow Yukiko," Chie said, "Your chefs really know how to bake."

"Acually I made the cake," Yukiko finally admitted, "The chef's just put it in the oven and got it in the box."

"Wow," Yosuke said, "Amagi-san, you really are getting better at cooking."

"Thank you," She said. We all finished our cake slices. Then somebody's phone went off, it was Kuri's, she answered it then got off it.

"Come on, Chi, Yuu," She said, "Your dad said he'll meet everyone tomorrow." Then Nanako ran into the gazebo. She has short pigtail in her brown hair, a pink dress and white flats.

"Big Bro!" She yelped, giving Yuu a huge hug.

"Mind if I stay with Nanako and Uncle Dojima," He looked at his mom with big pleading eyes.

"Of course you can stay with Ryotaro and Nanako," Kori said, "I don't mind at all if you stay with my brother and niece."

"Big Bro," Nanako smiled, "Your room is exactly how you left it."

"Thank you Nanako," Yuu said. Slowly we all dispersed. Leaving only Makoto and I… or so I thought. We walked down to the shore, that's when Makoto toke over and toke my hat off, then dived into the Samegawa. I stayed up on shore and heard footsteps coming this direction quickly; I turned around to see Kanji.

"Kanji," I said. Even though I knew he couldn't see me. Makoto popped out of the Samegawa and dived back in, He obviously never saw Kanji.

"MAKOTO!" I yelped. He popped my head out of the river; the locket in my mouth. His eyes grew huge when he saw Kanji.

"Who are you?" Kanji yelped, "You can't be Naoto." Makoto got of the river and tried to run, but Kanji grabbed my shirt and hoisted Makoto into the air. Makoto looked at a lost for air.

"I can't breathe," His voice sounded hoarse.

"Who are you?"' Kanji was demanding an answer, "Naoto can't swim."

"No you're right," Makoto said, "There's more to the story then what is seen."

"Riddles." Kanji said. He threw Makoto into the Samegawa right as we switched back. I knew that now I really couldn't swim. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with only Kanji and Makoto there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Naoto," Kanji said, "I'm so sorry, I don't even know why I did it."

"It's okay Kanji," I said after I gave Makoto a slight nod.

"I wish I knew the truth, and then maybe I could figure out why I did that," Kanji said.

"Even if I told you the truth," I sighed, "You probably wouldn't believe me."

"Naoto," Kanji started, "It could be about a dead guy that possesses you and then you take back over, and I know you wouldn't lie." I knew what he said to me was true, and he believed it as well, then a voice appeared in my head.

"I am Thou, Thou art I, thoust hast created a bond leading thou one step closer to the truth, thou shall be blessed when creating Persona of the Emperor Arcana." It faded away.

"He was spot on," Makoto said. I nodded. The doctor walked in.

"It's good to see you are awake Miss Shirogane," She said, "You'll be released tomorrow, Mr. Tatsumi, visiting hours are now over."

"Right," Kanji said, he waved goodbye, then left.

"I'm amazed by him," Makoto said, "He was crying thw whole way here because of what had happens. He isn't hesitant to show his true emotions, unlike me."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "You seem to do that fine to me."

"I wasn't like that all 4 years ago, and I haven't exactly changed much," He said, "You can even ask Yukari about it, I couldn't even crack a fake smile back then, but like I said, it's not like I've changed much," He shoke his head. I could feel that he trust me enough to tell me his thoughts, the bond intensifying in my heart.

"I'm sorry to bore you with a tale of the past," He said.

"I don't think that all," I said, "I think the past is a mystery to be unraveled little by little."

"Of course a Detective would say that," Makoto smiled just a little.

"Actually, That isn't because I am a detective," I admitted, "When I was younger I wanted to become an Archeologist like my father, Koware was the one interested in detective work, not me."

"But you are one why?" Makoto asked.

"Because, when my parents and Koware died, I was adopted by my grandfather who was persistent about me keeping the family name, at first, he didn't care what I wanted." I yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up on my bed, Makoto was on the floor, so I got up and ready to go to school. Then Makoto woke up.

"Dang," He said, "You sleep tight. You couldn't be woken up in the hospital, and let's just say it was awkward and silent trip home."

"Seriously," I said.

"Hey if I hadn't have done so you would still be in the hospital right now," Makoto said.

"To cèche," I said.

"Who you talking to?" Koware appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't do that!" I yelped.

"Sorry, Naoto," He walked out of the room.

"Nao-chan!" My grandfather called, "You have school!"

"Okay Grandfather!" I called back.

"Can I take over for today, Please!" Makoto said, "Just for today."

"You seriously want to go to school?" I asked. He nodded rather quickly, he was being serious.

"Fine but don't say a word to my friends… they how I am, and we are polar opposites," I said.

"Okay," He said. I went out and made some toast, Makoto toke over once we left the building, he also finished the toast in record time without making a mess. He basically followed me to the school and to the classroom, I showed the seat and went to the back of the classroom. Everyone else streamed into the classroom, then Kashiwagi-san. I wasn't expecting what came next: A new student. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt under the school uniform.

"Okay class this is the new student," Kashiwagi-san said, "Go on and introduce yourself." Makoto seemed to be shocked, but he was careful not show it.

"I'm Ken Amada," the boy smiled and sat down in the empty seat next to where I usually sit, were Makoto was at the moment. The lecure sort of dragged, which wasn't unusual.

During Lunchtime I had to ask Makoto something, so I led him to the roof , and lucky for us we were alone for the first part of the conversation.

"Did I do something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"No," I said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," He said.

"Do you know the new kid?" I asked.

"He was the youngest human member of S.E.E.S," Makoto said.

"Intereting you would know about S.E.E.S," I knew the voice; Ken Amada. I Saw him come up onto the roof as Makoto turned around, fixing the rim to my hat while he was at it.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" Makoto asked.

"That's correct," Ken said," But I see no need to formally introduce myself, Yuki-san."

"Yuki-san?" Makoto asked, "Who is this Yuk-san you speck of? I'm Naoto Shirogane."

"You're eyes say the truth," Ken said, "Plus I talked with one of Shirogane-kun's friends, the personality he described was polar opposite to the person standing in front of me, but the persona in front of me has the same personality as Makoto Yuki, the old leader if S.E.E.S and the Nyx Annihilation team, but he died, Takeba-san said she had met someone who had contact with him, so I was sent to keep an eye on this person, an eye on you."

"Leader huh," I said, "May as well tell him now Yuki-san, no point in hiding what he already knows." Makoto nodded slightly.

"Come on now," Ken said, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What you say," Makoto said, "Is true."

"Knew it," Ken said, "What I do not know is why you would possess the poor girl."

"Poor girl?" I asked.

"I don't possess Shirogane," Makoto actually looked angry.

"Technically you do," Ken said with a poker face.

"Mind if I say something to him Makoto?" I asked. He nodded and we swapped. I walked over and punch him.

"What was that foro Yuki-san?" Ken asked.

"Check who you are talking to," I said.

"Naoto Shirogane now huh," Ken said, "well then we better get back to class." He walked away. I let Makoto have the rest of the day.

After school, Ken walked up to Makoto and I.

"I need to talk with you at the Samegawa," He left. Makoto let me be myself again and we walked to the Samegawa.


	9. Review Chapter 1

**SO this chapter and chapters like it in the future is to show status and Social Link stuff, I don't know how many times it will appear but it should help keep you readers up to date. Kay! ^_^**

Status

Courage: Timid

Academics: Average

Charm: Ignored

Condition: Good

**Social Links**

Death: Makoto Yuki

Rank: Two

Description: Strange boy who follows Naoto around everywhere: He is technically dead.

He told her about his inability to show most emotions.

Lovers: Rise

Rank: One

Description: former pop idol working at Marukyu.

She said she would teach Naoto how to swim.

Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi

Rank: One

Description: A guy who is part of the Investigation Team and tends to show his emotions to much: Naoto's boyfriend.

He is currently trying to figure out what is going on with Naoto: But he doesn't think she'll lie to him.

**And that's it for now.., make sure to pay attention to these as well especially for the Fool because it isn't officially mentioned and that will make sense next time this appears. Oh and Courage Academics and Charm going up partly will rely on you guys… just P.M a spot about this… otherwise it will go up according to me, so don't let me down :D**


	10. Chapter 9

I walked along the normal path alone from the school the Samegawa. Makoto looked more curious about this than I was, but who knew what he was thinking. I saw Ken on the stone dock... sitting with his feet in the river and his shoes and socks next to him. I walked down to him with Makoto following me.

"Amada-kun?" I asked.

"Oh you did come," He said, "good to know."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"I want to know why Yuki-san is with you," he looked at me with the corner of his left eye as he spoke, "or maybe you don't know…"

"Ken-kun," Makoto mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe I don't know," I said. Ken put his shoes on, stood up and turned around to look at me.

"How can I know for sure?" He asked, "But my real question is for Yuki-san…"

"For me?" Makoto looked shocked.

"Is it something you don't think I can answer?" I asked.

"I know you can't…" Ken said, "it's something I know only he can answer for me…"

"Just let me," Makoto said. I could footsteps coming in the direction of the Samegawa. I looked up at the stairs to see Kanji all surprised.

"Naoto?" He asked, "What are you doing?"

"That must be Kanji Tatsumi," Ken muttered under his breath. Kanji came down the stairs and walked over to us.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Well um…" I said.

"I was asking Shirogane-kun to show me around Inaba," Ken lied, "is that so wrong?"

"Oh…" Kanji said, "why didn't you ask someone else?"

"Because I've seen Shirogane-kun before… he was in my hometown for a case," Ken said.

"Amada-san…" I said, "I'm not a guy…" I could hear him gasp.

"Kanji don't you have to help at your families shop today?" I asked.

"DRAT YOU'RE RIGHT!" He yelped then ran off. Makoto taped my shoulder and toke over. He looked at Ken.

"That's odd, you're eye colored changed," He said. Makoto nodded.

"The gold is kind of eerie..."

"Be very scared Ken-kun," Makoto looked annoyed.

"Yuki-san!" Ken looked shocked, but at the same time not at all surprised. Makoto tapped his, or my, forehead and flicked his fingers.

"No derp genius," He said.

"Why did you come back," Ken finally asked, "why now…"

"Ken-kun…" Makoto said, "I came to find a way to really be back… and to solve something else…"

"Solve something?" Ken asked.

"I want to find out why the Persona returned so suddenly…" Makoto said, "I want to discover the truth behind it all…"

"Yuki-san…" Ken smiled slightly," May I help you on the quest?"

"Ken-kun…" Makoto said, "Just like old times." The two high fived.

"I should tell the Investigation Team I'm a persona user as well," Ken sighed, "just to clear things up..."

"Oh…" Makoto said, "Maybe that is the best… but you can't mention any of this to them got it!"

"Umm… okay…" Ken said. I got back in control as he walked off.

"My word, Shirogane-kun," I knew the voice as Chi's, "Multiple personalities much?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It seemed to me you became someone else down there…" Chi said, "for a while…" I walked by her and walked away to Junes. I don't know why I liked to be there by the window…

"I thought I'd find you here," It was Yuu.

"Senpai," I said.

"Hello Narukami," Makoto said. Yuu stared at him.

"Yuki-san…" Yuu said semi quietly.

"Need me for something?" I asked.

"I want to go into the other world to check on something," He was whispering, "I want to see if I'm right about a couple of things…"

"Why do I have something to do with that?" I asked.

"Rise was saying your Persona changed…" He said, "I also wanted to see if he can still use his Persona…." He pointed at Makoto.

"Oh…" Makoto said.

"But isn't it dangerous without Rise-chan or Teddie!" I half yelped.

"Yeah I know…" Yuu said, "But I can't contact them without Chi seeing or hearing me…"

"Oh... so we are on our own…" I sighed.

"Unfortunately…" He said.

"Shall we go?" I asked. Yuu nodded and we left for the Junes Technology store. We put on our glasses.

"What's with the glasses?" Makoto asked. We went into the TV world. Makoto looked like he was having issues seeing; of course that's how it works in the TV World.

"Can't see?" Yuu asked.

"This is strange fog…" Makoto said, "So yeah I can't see three inches from my face…"

"That's the point of the glasses…" I said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Makoto asked.

"Here," Yuu said, he handed him a pair of glasses with a black trim, "I had Teddie make an extra pair of glasses just in case a pair get's broken." Makoto put them on.

"I can see!" He yelped.

"Where to?" I asked Yuu.

"The Secret Base," He said, "That's where…" I nodded and led the way to the base. Makoto looked impressed by the area.

"Woah… it looks like it's directly out of an anime or manga…" Makoto said.

"Let's go in…" Yu toke out his sword and I toke out my revolver. Makoto looked shocked but then toke out a one handed short sword. We walked in and were instantly attack on the first floor by some powerful shadows. We all had issues.

"Shirogane-kun…" Yuu said. He summoned Izanagi and managed only a little damage.

"Orpheous!" Makoto said as he himself destroyed a card, his persona was there and it burned the shadow… still doing little damage.

"This is screwy…." Makoto said as Orpheus disappeared.

"We can't beat them," I was breathless, "What now?"

"Use it…" Yuu said, "Use your Persona, Shirogane-kun!" I had to, so I summoned Hera who was able to knock them all out with fire, she disappeared, and they attacked, knocking the boys out quickly.

"What now," A voice said, "What now… What now… What now…" It echoed around me, the male voice that sounded like a mixture of every guy I knew with a touch of insanity. It was hurting my head so much.

"What can you do now?" The voice echoed again. The shadows seemed to just disappear, as I lost control of my own abilities.

"Shirogane-kun!" I heard Yuu yelp as I lost consiosnous.

(SORRY ABOUT THE POV SWITCH HERE!)

So umm... I guess I'm supposed to type for a while… I'm Makoto Yuki.

"Hey guys!" I didn't know the girls voice that had appeared in my head.

"Rise-chan?" Yuu had asked.

"Oh good Senpai… there was a massive energy spike in your area…" The girl said, "is Naoto-chan there?"

"Yeah she's here but not really awake…" Yuu said.

"Than who's that with you?" the girl asked, "You know what never mind, get to the last floor and hurry."

"Right!" Yuu yelped. He started to run so I chased after him. We avoided the shadows completely.

"Narukami-kun," I said, "Just how far down does this go?" We had run down like the 40th stair case.

"We are almost there," Yuu said. We ran around the floor and down 5 more flights of stairs to a hallway with a large door.

"Senpai!" The girl said again, "the energy signal is behind that door!"

"Got it," Yuu said. We opened the door and went in. I wasn't suspecting to be attacked by Thanatos himself.

"No way…" I said.

"What is that!?" The girl yelped, "It's not a normal shadow!"

"Is it a shadow?" Yuu asked. What I knew was a Persona sat down in a giant chair.

"Thanatos…" I said. He had to get ready to fight despite his calm appearance in the chair.


End file.
